


After the Fact

by lucky2400



Category: Crossing Swords - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossing Swords, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Ruben/Holden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky2400/pseuds/lucky2400
Summary: This takes place after Hulu's Crossing Swords season 1. Since it's really new and there are no fics out yet I have to write my own fuck show for Ruben and Holden. Spoiler warningBasically immediately after the castle disaster, Ruben and Holden start hardcore fucking a lot. gets a lil sappy too but that's just my gay soul yearning for drama and love.
Relationships: Ruben/Holden
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"Patrick you shitshow come on, let's go home," Coral shouted, the jewels covering her jingled as she motioned. Normally Ruben would have jumped in on ridiculing Patrick, but he couldn't take his eyes off Holden. The glorious asshole that he'd spent his night in the minotaur labyrinth with, who'd left as soon as hed entered. Well, it was actually Ruben who did the entering, but that didn't work with the metaphor.

"Holden. Hows your fiancee?" He could barely get the words out, all he wanted to do was bend Holden over and fuck him till he couldn't stand. It was the first time he actually cared because he knew Holden wouldn't. Holden was just like him, a lying, cheating, self-absorbed, ripped, gorgeous, glorious, amazing, well-endowed... Really well-endowed. Like we're talking massive dicks here.

Anyways, Ruben didn't wait for his answer. Well, he did, but he didn't look at him. He couldn't because he knew if he looked at someone almost as handsome as himself, he would certainly lose any reason for holding back. He would fuck Holden, harder than he did before, really pushing so fucking far in, shoving Holden's face into the dirt once more. No thoughts or regards to onlookers, just two feral hotties.

"Absolutely marvelous. We're both so happy together, I mean why wouldn't I be absolutely golden." Even an idiot like Ruben could hear the cracks in his words. The way he faltered, even Patrick wouldn't believe that shit.

Swiveling faster than he thought, Ruben dragged Holden behind the mass of rubble, hiding them from view. Well, except for the dozens of corpses staring at them, but that didn't matter because now, more than anything, all Ruben wanted was Holden, on his knees, sucking his bigger dick. He obviously had a bigger dick than Holden... I mean they didn't measure but like... eyeballing it... Ruben was definitely bigger.

"Get on your knees you stupid liar," He said, but Holden was already unbuckling his trousers.

"No, this time you're sucking me off," And Ruben was so shocked that Holden easily shoved him to his knees. It took him a moment, but he regained his composure and scoffed.

"And reward your lies? No way," Since Holden had already unbuckled his pants, there was no issues pulling them down. Ruben then pulled Holden down by his arms. Now that they were both on their knees, staring at each other Ruben pushed Holden off to the side. Holden went face-first into the dirt, and Ruben already had his dick out and ready to fuck Holden again.

"GODDAMNIT RUBEN YOU CANT FUCK HOLDEN OH GOD NO PLEASE ILL NEVER GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD AHHHHH SHIT JESUS I ALMOST DIED AND NOW I WISH I HAD" Patrick screamed, completely ruining the mood.


	2. Maybe now they'll actually fuck

"Patrick, hey, you seem like weird what's up?" Broth asked, not even realizing Holden was right there, ass in the air, about to get fucked by Ruben.

"Holden and my brother are fucking Broth what the fuck do you think is up? Oh god, I have to go burn my eyes out. Jesus... Couldn't even wait for us to clear the corpses..." Patrick said, grabbing Broth and clearing out.

Too bad the little dipshit already ruined the mood. Holden sighed and pushed up to his knees. Ruben groaned and buckled his pants back up.

"God I wish mom aborted him, then I wouldn't have lost this massive boner, and you and I would totally be fucking right now," Ruben said, and Holden froze.

"Wait that little sack of shit is your brother? That's the Patrick that's ruined your life?" He couldn't believe it. They both hated the same fucking Patrick.

"Yeah, stupid little brother," Ruben said, and Holden laughed.

"So remember when we met--"

"Oh. I do," Ruben smiled and stared at Holden's dick. Holden, a self-absorbed, god-complex, egotistical, narcissistic asshole didn't feel any shame. He was certainly bigger than Ruben, though Ruben put up a good fight in that area. *wink*

"Well apparently, we both hate the same Patrick,"

"Huh. So our mutual hatred of my baby brother is what bonded us together and lead to the intense minotaur sex night? Weird." Even though his jaw dropped a little, Rubens's eyes didn't actually move, because he could see that Holden, hadn't lost his sharp edge. Standing up, Holden grabbed Rubens's hair and Ruben didn't really fight.

Ruben's tongue went straight to work, and Holden's grip tightened. Ruben's hands grabbed at his ass and Holden's free hand rested on one of his arms.

"Oh fuck yeah," Holden said as Ruben's pace quickened. Ruben's tongue flicked and Holden groaned.

"Oh goddamn Ruben! Oh yes!" Ruben stopped to breath, but one hand found its way to Holden's dick, keeping pace while Ruben took deep breaths. To be fair, Holden's dick was enormous so obviously Ruben would have that problem.

Licking the underside of his dick before continuing, Ruben really was gonna make Holden cum. Oh god, he was gonna cum.

"Ruben, Oh OH OH FUCK... fuck"

Ruben had cum dripping down his face, and before he stood up, he wiped it all on Holden's shirt.

"Hey!" Holden protested, and Ruben smiled at him.

"Fuck ya latter" And by the time his pants were on, Holden couldn't see Ruben anymore.


	3. Into the Woods

It had been a few days, and things in the kingdom had calmed down. Patrick went on being an annoyingly good little shit, and Ruben had slunk back into the woods to meet his friends. Honeypants was snoozing by the side of the fire, and Ruben's friends sat near. It was dusk and soon night would fall, and Ruben had been having trouble falling asleep recently. He had to jack off many times before he was tired enough if he had any hopes of sleeping a wink, or else his entire night would be plagued with thoughts. Who the hell thinks?

He just couldn't keep Holden out of his head, not that he was really complaining... It was just tough being unable to sleep with such an active career choice. No way to really rob people blind on a bad night's sleep. It was annoying though, thinking back to the minotaur labyrinth all the time. Also sometimes right after the castle was destroyed, but since Patrick interrupted that one he wasn't as keen on it.

His two woodland buddies went out, probably to rob people blind, and that's when Ruben got cracking. Dick out faster than thought possible he got to work. All he could picture in his mind was Holden's scarred abs, his tight ass, and that gorgeous face. 

"Oh fuck, OH FUCK," He called out into the woods.

"Well, I can see I've caught you at a bad time." A voice replied, and Ruben scrambled to stand up, and upon seeing it was Holden, he straightened up and posed. There was a glint in Holden's eyes that told Ruben, he wasn't here on squire business. And, as if to prove this point, Holden stripped down and mirrored Ruben's pose. Damn, Ruben had been waiting for this. He bent Holden over, face in the dirt like when they were in the minotaur's labyrinth, and pulled his arms behind his back.

"I thought you just'00--"

"Yeah but I'm the fucking King of the Forest"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Fuck, Oh damn, Oh that's so good," Holden strung words together, unlike Ruben who just grunted. Every thrust, every clap of his ass reminded him of why he'd run to the woods for a night. The squires wouldn't miss him for one night, right?

Ruben yanked on Holden's arms, still holding them back with one hand, but it was enough to get his thoughts back into what was happening. The rough fucking sex, that had him, a fucking god among men, face first in the dirt. The pounding of his asshole, and the throbbing of his dick melting together. Ruben's pace quickened, and soon after he came, Holden did too.

The two took to laying down in the dirt, buck ass naked, and staring at the stars through the trees.

"Why is it almost every time we fuck, I end up with my face in the dirt? I mean I'm not a bottom, have you met me?" Holden asked and Ruben laughed.

"Well for starters, neither of us are bottoms so one makes sacrifices," Ruben replied, "but on a more serious level, we're both young, handsome, ripped, handsome, and did I mention handsome, men, but the difference between you and me, is you come from money."

As Ruben talked, he slowly climbed onto Holden's stomach, dick resting right in between his pecks. Leaning down, Ruben spoke into his ear, and Holden felt another erection grow.

"So, I will shove your stupid face into the dirt as many times as I want, because right now I want to fuck you more than I want to rob you. And considering you want to fuck me also," Ruben stroked Holden's cock without even turning around to see it, "I think you like being put in your place. At least a little."

At this point, Ruben had taken to giving Holden a handjob, with his hands behind his back. It looked a little awkward, but the pleasure soon took over and Holden didn't give a shit about how Ruben fucked him. He must have moved eventually because pretty soon Holden felt his tongue dancing along his shaft. Apart from a few squeaks, Holden was pretty quiet, just letting the heat fall over him.

"Oh, oh, Oh, OH, OH FUCK," He called out when Ruben made him cum.

"Now, get on your knees rich-boy. Time to suck my cock." Holden sat up and shifted to his knees.

"HEY RUBEN we're back-- oh fuck dude, didn't know you had someone over." His forest buddies had obviously come back and ruined the mood. Still, not as much or a mood kill as Patrick tho.


	5. im so tired and gay pls stop expecting things from me

Ruben waited for the day's Holden would sneak out to the forest to see him. They were never consistent, sometimes happening multiple times a week, and sometimes not even once a month. The kingdom was being rebuilt, as were the armies so it was understandable. Ruben just wished there was a schedule, it was hard to come back from robing people to find Holden asleep in his bed. Knowing that Ruben could have spent more time with Holden, but was working killed him. He had never felt like this before, so Ruben wondered if he was sick.

"Hey... If somebody can't live without someone else what's that called?" He asked his friends one night. The campfire crackled and the two looked at Ruben.

"Parasite," "Dependency," the two said at the same time.

"No no, like... Thinking about them all the time, and wanting them around constantly, never wanting to waste their time together. What's that?" He asked.

"Love," They said, and Ruben froze. 

"Love?" It couldn't be. Ruben only loved himself, and his abs. Right? It's not like Holden loved him back or anything, because Holden was just as selfish as he was. Holden only loved himself, just like Ruben. Right? So it couldn't be love. No no no, it had to be something else. He was probably just horny... Right? Yeah. Horny. 

"Yeah, that sounds like love. I mean why'd you think we're here together? We never want to be apart."

"It can't be. I'm not in love with anyone except me. I'm Ruben, the king of the forest. I don't love anyone, except myself," If he said it enough it had to be true.

"Well, are you sure about that?" his friends asked, pointing behind him. Ruben turned around to see Holden, the shocked look on his face quickly turning crestfallen.


	6. Chapter 6

Holden didn't know what he was doing. He'd already snuck out too many times recently, but whenever he wasn't fucking Ruben he just didn't feel complete. Ruben understood him and was just like him. But that ate at him because that meant Ruben would ultimately choose himself before Holden. Shouldn't Holden put himself first and break up with Ruben? Save himself the heartache of being broken up with once Ruben gets tired of him?

Holden must be losing it because even though he knew that was the way to go, he didn't want it to end. He never wanted it to stop, even if that meant putting himself on the line. He stopped and sat down for a second. Was this love? Is this was it means to put somebody else before yourself? 

He felt sick, but after a minute the feeling passed. Would loving Ruben really be that bad? Holden knew what to expect from him, they practically shared a brain (cell). And right now, everything seemed to be working out alright. Sure they had been getting a little busy recently, but that didn't kill relationships. Did it? Holden hadn't ever cared enough before he met Ruben, so when people stopped bending over for him, he dropped them.

Would Ruben drop him? No second thoughts like everyone else?

Shaking these thoughts out of his head, Holden continued his trek through the woods. He saw that familiar campfire and could hear Ruben talking, but he couldn't quite make it out.

"I don't love anyone except myself," Ruben said, confidently. Holden stopped right behind him. It seemed like he was right to worry because obviously Ruben was only in it for the sex. Before he met Ruben that's all Holden had ever cared about. So why would somebody exactly like him fall in love?

Turning around, Holden booked it. There wasn't any reason to be there if Ruben didn't care, right? No... this was Holden running away from his feelings, finding any excuse to escape, not wanting to face his love. It was what Holden did best, he did it from the very beginning of their relationship. He never had a fiancee, not after Patrick lit him the fuck up, it was his go-to excuse to never continue relationships. But this felt different.

"Holden," Ruben said, catching up to him. He grabbed his arm and forced Holden to stop running.

"I-" Holden couldn't form words. 

"Remember when we met and you and I realized how alike we are? How we're the same? Well, if we are the same, then... then I guess you're probably as into me as I am. Like more than the sex. Which should be impossible, because its crazy intense, but like I keep missing you when you're gone." Ruben said.

"Then what about what I just heard? That you only love yourself?" Holden might have been letting his fear influence his emotions.

"If you're the same as me, how could I not love you too?"


End file.
